This invention relates to a reciprocating shaft device and, more specifically, to a tattoo device including such a reciprocating shaft device.
Devices having a reciprocating shaft and specifically tattoo devices are well known. Some existing units use an open, mechanical make-and-break electrical contact system which drives an electromagnetically operated pivot arm which vibrated up and down. Other versions use electric motors with eccentric cams to drive an arm up and down. The make-and-break units have visably sparking contacts and produce an extremely detrimental degree of noise when in use. Because of the sparking, such tattoo units may not be used in operating rooms or other environments where flammable or explosive gases are present. The make-and-break units also require constant adjustment due to changes in resilency of the contact spring. Rubber bands are required to hold the needle bars in place and reduce vibration.
The motor driven designs are also noisy. Due to the limited power available in a motor of even moderately acceptable weight, the units slow down at different rates when contacting skin with different characteristics, resulting in tattoos of varying and generally poor quality.
Both designs are unbalanced as the make-and-break unit and the motor are located off center. This makes the device difficult to handle particularly when performing artistic work such as human tattooing.
Quiet operation is very important to avoid upsetting the person on whom the device is being used and when the device is being used on an animal, such as for identification purposes, the ability to use the device without upsetting the animal is most vital.
With the instant invention, the difficulties inherent in the aforementioned existing designs are overcome. The device is balanced and is similar to a large pen or pencil, thus making for easy control. The unit is so quiet that its operation is virtually undetectable. As a tattoo device, additional advantages such as eliminating splatter are provided. The instant invention is also capable of being placed in an autoclave for sterilization purposes, thus making it extremely valuable in view of the wide problem of blood transmitted diseases.
The device is readily produced, safe and quiet to operate, light in weight with superb balance providing ease in operation.
When being used as a tattoo device, the tip, in accordance with the instant invention, provides for ready discharge of tattoo fluids and the ready discharge of cleaners and disinfectants.